DESCRIPTION: Recent developments and experience in aerospace/engineering applications has established a clear superiority of layered composite ceramics that have simultaneously high fracture toughness, high strength and excellent damage resistance to cyclic loads. The application proposes to optimize these materials for Dental implant applications. The materials and laminate design proposed promise to allow a tough, fatigue and damage resistant implant that also has favorable esthetic qualities, owing to the "white" coloration, matching that of natural teeth. The enhanced mechanical properties of the layered composite ceramic implant will enable it to withstand the intra-oral occlusal stresses. In Phase 1, there are plans to develop ceramics with high fracture toughness and damage resistance, exceeding that of current state-of-the-art zirconium. By comparing static and dynamic (cyclic fatigue) biomechanical properties with current Ti alloy, alumina-porcelain and zirconium implants, The intent is to establish the superiority of the materials. In Phase 2, the optimized materials will be used to fabricate implants, which will be designed and tested in conjunction with implant manufacturers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE